leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir
Abilities of his bonus health}} and bonus health equal to . These bonuses do not stack with themselves. }} | or , the bonus AP gained from those modifiers triggers more health from Crimson Pact. This creates a cyclic loop. The same is also true for maximum health modifiers, such as . ** increases Vladimir's bonus health by . ** increases Vladimir's bonus health by . ** (3/3) increases Vladimir's bonus health by . ** increases Vladimir's ability power by . |video= }} }} Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 600 }} | or Stasis item immediately after Transfusion or the target is behind , the healing projectile will fizzle and Vladimir will not be healed. |video=Vladimir QVideo }} }} Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood, gaining % bonus movement speed that decays exponentially for 1 second and becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. Enemies who stand upon the pool are slowed by 40%, and are dealt magic damage every half second while Vladimir heals himself for % of the damage done. |leveling = % of bonus health)}} |cooldown = |cost = 20% |costtype = current health }} | due to his passive. (which is every half second.) *While using Sanguine Pool, Vladimir cannot autoattack, use his other abilities, use summoner spells, or activate items. **One exception is , which can be activated while using Sanguine Pool. *Even though not stated in the tooltip, Sanguine Pool also gives Vladimir a % movement speed boost for 1 second upon activating the ability. The boost decays exponentially over that time. **Some abilities such as and can still affect Vladimir as he enters Sanguine Pool. He will take damage and crowd control effects, but Sanguine Pool will still take effect regardless. *Vladimir is still affected by damage over time effects (like and ) that were applied before going into Sanguine Pool. *Vladimir is untargetable by allied abilities during the duration, such as and . ** will still heal him, because it will affect untargetable allies. **Vladimir is not healed by the allied fountain while in his pool. *When Vladimir uses Sanguine Pool he is not affected by any auras, such as aura or . *Vladimir cannot use Sanguine Pool to pass through temporary terrain created by abilities such as , , or . *When in Sanguine Pool, Vladimir is still stunned when passing through . If he does this, he will remain in his pool for its duration and remain stunned when coming out of the pool form, if the stun has not expired. |pet= |video=Vladimir WVideo }} }} Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging all enemies within range. |description2 = Each cast of Tides of Blood gives him an Empowered stack that lasts 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. Each Empowered stack increases Vladimir's healing and regeneration by a percentage, and also increases both the base damage Vladimir's Tides of Blood ability power interaction test and cost of his next Tides of Blood by 25% per stack. |leveling = |leveling2 = % health |range = 610 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Health }} | , healing effect, allied champions' heals, Vladimir's health regeneration, and . **However, it does not benefit life steal or spell vamp. *The Empowered buff stacks with passive ability multiplicatively. *The Empowered buff does not affect bonus ability power damage on Tides of Blood in any way. *''Tides of Blood'' can hit out of range enemies due to the length of the animation. When Vladimir is moving away from the enemy and presses E at the edge, Tides of Blood will hit the enemy about 50 extra units away. |video=Vladimir EVideo }} }} Vladimir infects all enemies in the target 175-radius area with a virulent plague which increases the damage they take from all sources by 12% for 5 seconds. After these 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = }} | . * Hemoplague has no cast time and affects the target area instantly. However, there is a second animation time that prevents Vladimir from using Transfusion and Tides of Blood. Sanguine Pool, summoner spells, and items can be used during this suppression time. * Hemoplague will amplify almost all sources and types of damage, including damage from neutral monsters. Only true damage is exempt from amplification. * Hemoplague's bonus and damage dealt stacks multiplicatively with on magic damage, resulting in 34.4% increased damage. Other percent damage modifiers also stack multiplicately, such as Havoc. * Casting Hemoplague on a recalling enemy will not cancel the recall, because the damage is delayed. |video=Vladimir RVideo }} }} References cs:Vladimir de:Vladimir es:Vladimir fr:Vladimir pl:Vladimir pt-br:Vladimir ru:Vladimir zh:弗拉基米尔 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Tank champion